AlL gRoWn Up
by Dragon Slayer122191
Summary: Hiei is lurking around a girl named Hikaru who is a 20 year old collage student. What daes Hiei want with her. Find by reading the ActionRomance story.


Dragon Slayer122191: Disclaimer time. Who wants to do it? Hiei: I don't Kurama: Yes you do Hiei Hiei: I do. What ever. By order of the court blah, blah, blah. Basically Dragon Slayer122191 doesn't own us Yoshihiro Togashi owns us. Hikaru: Accept me Dragon Slayer122191 spent many hour that she should have been sleeping making me up. So don't STEAL ME!!!!!!!!!!! Dragon Slayer122191: Okay I'm fine with that on to the story  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So are you going to say yes to going out with me or am I going to have to make you?" A teenage boy asked Hikaru.  
"Well you definitely got me there since I can't fight, and even though your head is full of hard crap and I'm the smartest person in this school not to mention best looking girl that doesn't help me. So what should I do?" Hikaru replied back to her peer. "Oh yes I know. I've got two options. No make that three. The first one is I can steal your soul but then what would your poor mommy think. Oh that one made you mad. I'm so scared I'm just quaking in my little designer shoes. Anyway you punk my next option is to scare the next years worth of crap out of you but that's no fun and people would wonder why the top punk was so freaking stiff and plus it would ruin your reputation not that I care though. My third and last choice is to nock the crap out of you why you can't move. Now that one sounds fun yes I think I'll choose choice number three. So get ready."  
*Rustle, Rustle*  
"Huh?" Hikaru said surprised by the strange noise. "Oh look he got so freaked out that he ran when I turned. But what was that rustling sound."  
*Rustle, Rustle*  
"Aha, I've got you now." Hikaru yelled. *Grab*  
"Wow you're the first person who didn't flea for their life when you saw me." Hiei said.  
"Who are you?" Hikaru asked.  
"I'm Hie....  
"Miss Sota you are the last person I would have suspected to be late for class. And I don't believe I've seen you around here before are you a new student." Hikaru's math said.  
"Yes he is a new student he was walking towards the office when I was running for my next class and we ran into each other and fell into the bush." Hikaru lied while taking a leaf out of her hair. "And I can escort him to the office then go to my next class ok. Ok good. Bye." Hikaru said quickly then grabbed Hiei's hand and ran towards the office.  
"Why did you say that? And my name is Hiei." Hiei said.  
"I said that because one I didn't want to get in trouble, and two I have some more questions to ask you. Now hurry up." Hikaru told him.  
"Ok if you insist." Hiei said.  
"That was creepy. How the heck did you go that fast?" Hikaru asked.  
"You're not the only person with powers you know." Hiei said.  
"Ah we are here now I'll just sign you up and tada you're signed up for school."  
"Hello Hiei. Why don't you just follow Hikaru around for the rest of the day and come here tomorrow morning and we will give you a copy of your schedule." A school secretary said.  
"Come on Hiei." Hikaru said then all of a sudden stopped abruptly.  
"Ouch. Give a little warning." Hiei said rubbing his nose.  
"Hey Hiei do you think that you could do that fast thing again so I'm not seriously late for class." Hikaru asked Hiei while staring at the Warning wet floor sign.  
"Sure if you really care about not being late. Here goes.  
"Wee. This is so much fun. STOP!!" Hikaru said and jumped away from Hiei as he slammed into the wall in front of them. "I told you to stop. Now get up before we get in trouble. ************************************************************************  
  
"Okay class pass forward yesterdays homework, and Hikaru because you have a new student I'll let you being late pass but it better not happen again." The teacher said with her back to the class. "Hello I'm Mrs. Urameshi, my full name is Kayko Urameshi and would you please come up and introd.... Hiei?" Kayko said surprised.  
"Can this day get any worse?" Hiei said to himself under his breath.  
"Kayko can I barrow one of your English book Sangi forgot his again." Kurama said as he poked his head into the classroom.  
"Sure. Her you go." Kayko said a she grabbed a book and handed it to Kurama. "Oh and Hiei please step out side I would like to have a word with you." Kurama stopped as she said this and looked back into the classroom at Hiei who was now trying to hide himself under his desk, but of course it was not working.  
"I should have never said anything." Hiei said to himself under his breath again.  
"Kayko before you start yelling at Hiei please wait till I give Sang this book so I can watch." Kurama said sarcastically.  
"Okay." Kayko replied sarcastically. She was trying as hard as she could to make Hiei's life a living nightmare. After all that's what everybody calls collage.  
"I'm back you can start yelling at him now." Kurama said as he grabbed a chair and sat down.  
"Hiei what do you think you are doing here. This is a collage not a place to fight or create terror. And this is definitely not the place to follow around one of the best students. And if your not here to do any of those things I just listed please tell me what you are here to do." Kayko said trying not to yell witch sadly was what Kurama wanted.  
"I know I should probably be in the classroom right now but if this helps any I was the one that made Hiei come here. Well kind of." Hikaru said.  
"See it's not my fault it's hers. All hers, all hers. Yep, Yep I had no intention of coming here.  
"How did you make Hiei come here?" Kayko asked Hikaru, while ignoring everything Hiei was saying.  
"Well you see I was over by the forest when I heard something in the bushes. So I waited till the right time then I jumped on it or another words Hiei. He thought he might have scared me but he didn't." Hikaru said  
"Hey I did scare you, and you know it." Hiei said while interrupting Hikaru.  
"Hiei shutup." Kayko said quickly.  
"Anyways so then like I was saying I jumped on Hiei, but then Mr. Sanzu the math teacher came up and told me I was late for class and blah, blah, blah. You know he gave me one of those I thought you were better then this speeches. Then he noticed Hiei, and I told him the first thing that came to my mind that would keep me and Hiei out of trouble, but mostly me. So I told him Hiei was a new student and I was taking him to the office. So of course I took him o the office and got him signed up for school, and since I didn't know anything about Hiei and I knew he wouldn't sign himself up I put down all my information accept the name. and then I told him to do his fast thingy from the office to the classroom so I wouldn't be later then I already was, and because I saw a caution wet floor sign on the ground." Hikaru continued telling her story when Hiei almost said something but then he stopped himself. "So I jumped off of Hiei before we hit the wall near your class room and I thought Hiei would stop himself but I guess I was wrong and he ran into the wall." Hikaru finished while Kayko and Kurama were in tears of laughter.  
"Well now that you know about Hiei, why don't you go with us to the temple after school. There is something I want to tell you. Okay?" Kayko asked still half laughing  
"Okay." Hikaru said slowly because she was a little confused.  
"Good, I'll tell everybody to head to the temple at three o'clock. All you have to do Hiei is survive a day of school. Wait no you don't because you only have a couple of classes today don't you Hikaru. Well then I'll take you as soon as your done because I don't teach to many classes today, but I don't think Yusuke will be able to get out of teaching early will he Kayko?" Kurama said.  
"No he won't. Oh well." Kayko replied. "Now go to your next class because this one just ended."  
  
****************************** 4 Hours Later *****************************  
  
"Well you made it through a full day of school. Well kind of. Any way how do you feel?" Hikaru asked as if they were on a talk show.  
"Too many lectures. Brain is about to explode. Uhh." Hiei said.  
"Well that's all the time we have for today because we don't want our guest to explode and go BOOM!" Hikaru said while laughing. "Hey there Kurama now we can go to that temple or what ever we are going to."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that's all for now. At least for this chapter it is. Tell me what you think of it buy reviewing or e-mailing me at epick1114@aol.com. Bye. 


End file.
